exidfandomcom-20200222-history
Whoz That Girl
Whoz That Girl is the debut single by EXID and the title track of their first single album, Holla. Lyrics Hangul= 그래 너를 보내줄게 그 여자와는 더 오래가기를 빌어줄게 빌어 줄게 잊을게 너의 관한 모든걸 잊을게 두 번 다시 울지도 않을게 그 동안 내게 나름대로 잘해줬었어 미안하다고 생각하지 좀 마 네가 나를 찼다 생각하진 마 절대 말은 안 할게 내 남자였단 것도 버릇 따위도 모른 척 할게 Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl 얼마나 좋은 여자를 만나는지 기대해볼게 Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl 네가 나를 버릴 만큼 얼마나 예쁜 사람인지 Who u u u u u Whoz that girl Yeah Leggo 이제 재미없어 너란 소설 거짓들만 가득해서 시선을 끄는 이야기에 그녀도 흥미롭겠지 왜 넌 내가 울길 바라는 것 같아 (No) I neva act like that I ain’t no holla back girl but tell me Whoz that girl 함부로 내 말 하고 다니지마 내가 어땠단 얘기 하지도 마 지금도 네 옆에서 멍청하게 속는 그녀 얘기나 해 모른 척 할게 Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl 얼마나 좋은 여자를 만나는지 기대해볼게 Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl 네가 나를 버릴 만큼 얼마나 예쁜 사람인지 Who u u u u u Whoz that girl 네 사랑이란 살얼음 모르고 내디딘 발걸음 너의 이런 가벼운 버릇 말 안 해 그러니 그녀를 내게 좀 보여줘 봐 나를 좀 놀라켜 줘 봐 얼마나 대단한 여자인지 Just show me that is all I need 그래 너를 보내줄게 I’m out Out of ur love baby just go get ur girl 그 여자와는 더 오래가길 빌어 줄게 I’m out out of ur love go go get ur girl Whoz that girl tell me whoz that girl 누군지 내게 말해줘 얼마나 좋은 여자를 만나는지 기대해볼게 Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl 네가 나를 버릴 만큼 얼마나 예쁜 사람인지 Who u u u u u Whoz that girl |-| Romanization= geurae neoreul bonaejulge geu yeojawaneun deo oraegagireul bireojulge bireo julge ijeulge neoui gwanhan modeungeol ijeulge du beon dasi uljido anheulge geu dongan naege nareumdaero jalhaejwosseosseo mianhadago saenggakhaji jom ma nega nareul chatda saenggakhajin ma jeoldae mareun an halge nae namjayeotdan geotdo beoreut ddawido moreun cheok halge Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl eolmana joheun yeojareul mannaneunji gidaehaebolge Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl nega nareul beoril mankeum eolmana yeppeun saraminji Who u u u u u Whoz that girl Yeah Leggo ije jaemieobseo neoran soseol geojitdeulman gadeukhaeseo siseoneul kkeuneun iyagie geunyeodo heungmiropgetji wae neon naega ulgil baraneun geot gata (No) I neva act like that I ain’t no holla back girl but tell me Whoz that girl hamburo nae mal hago danijima naega eoddaetdan yaegi hajido ma jigeumdo ne yeopeseo meongcheonghage sokneun geunyeo yaegina hae moreun cheok halge Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl eolmana joheun yeojareul mannaneunji gidaehaebolge Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl nega nareul beoril mankeum eolmana yeppeun saraminji Who u u u u u Whoz that girl ne sarangiran sareoreum moreugo naedidin balgeoreum neoui ireon gabyeoun beoreut mal an haegeureoni geunyeoreul naege jom boyeojwo bwa nareul jom nollakyeo jwo bwa eolmana daedanhan yeojainji Just show me that is all I need geurae neoreul bonaejulge I’m out Out of ur love baby just go get ur girl geu yeojawaneun deo oraegagil bireo julge I’m out out of ur love go go get ur girl Whoz that girl tell me whoz that girl nugunji naege malhaejwo eolmana joheun yeojareul mannaneunji gidaehaebolge Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl nega nareul beoril mankeum eolmana yeppeun saraminji Who u u u u u Whoz that girl |-| English= Yes, I will let you go I’ll pray I’ll pray That you’ll last longer with her I’ll forget everything about you So that I won’t ever cry again You treated me pretty well all this time Don’t think that you should be sorry Don’t think that you dumped me I won’t ever tell anyone you were my man I will ignore even our habits Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl I’ll wait and see how great of a girl you met Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl How pretty she is that you left me Who u u u u u Whoz that girl Yeah Leggo the novel called you is no fun now It’s full of only lies stories that draw eyes, She’ll be interested in them too Why do you expect me to cry? (No) I neva act likt that I ain no holla back girl but tell me Whoz that girl Don’t easily speak of me to others Don’t even say how I was Just talk about the stupid girl who is by you now I will ignore everything Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl I’ll wait and see how great of a girl you met Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl How pretty she is that you left me Who u u u u u Whoz that girl I didn’t know the thin ice of your love And took a step I won’t speak of your easy habits So show her to me Surprise me Show me How great she is Just show me that is all I need Yes, I will let you go, I’m out Out of ur love baby just go get ur girl I’ll pray that you’ll last longer with her I’m out out of ur love go go get ur girl Whoz that girl tell me whoz that girl Tell me who it is I’ll wait and see how great of a girl you met Whoz that girl tell me Whoz that girl How pretty she is that you left me Who u u u u u Whoz that girl Videos Category:Discography Category:Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:Holla